The Ultimate Tournament
by avatarkaraootwl
Summary: Kara is selected to participate in the Ultimate Tournament, much to the surprise of the others. The four realise that the game of politics is one they have to play to survive in Ba Sing Se. The stage is set for the biggest bending tournament in the city. This is the fourth story of a 10 story per book (4 books in total).


There was a certain mod in the air as the Ultimate Tournament drew near. Everyone had started talking about the finalist that had been selected to participate in the tournament. The tournament was not just a competition to identify the most competent bender in the Ba Sing are Elite Task Force but it was also a way to glorify the champion and allow the finalists who work so hard to keep the city safe enjoy the limelight for their service to the city.

There was no doubt that the Prince was selected by the Company Leaders to be a finalist in the competition. Aaron had charm and charisma and was well acquainted with the elite of the city. That made him in perfect political position to be selected for the tournament. Although the tournament prided itself on meritocracy where only the best benders are chosen, one was selected either because they were born into an excellent political position or they have proven themselves as an excellent bender beyond doubt in the midst of the public.

The newspaper the day after the announcement of the nominees, the finalists were announced in the newspaper. The two fire benders chosen were Kara and Princess Joslin. The two water benders chosen were Aarla and Quinn, the two earth benders chosen were HRH Duke of the Southern Lands, Cayon and Crown Prince Aaron. The six finalist came as a surprise to Kara as she sat reading the paper in the dim hall lighting. She hadn't expected to be chosen for the tournament especially because she had only exhibited he talents to the company leaders in the mandatory trials to join the elite task force. However there was reason beyond doubt that Kara was an excellent fire bender. She had knocked out 3 of the best fire benders of the order in a single match, 3 on 1.

Although the rest of the city had not known that the avatar were in their midst, there was an overwhelming support for Kara to win the tournament. The news that a feisty and extremely competent fire bender from the fire nation had joined the task force had spread like wildfire within the city and she was the talk of the town. Even the Prince had wished his competitor all the best in the tournament. This came as news on the front page of the newspaper in the days that followed the confirmation of the finalist.

The other 3 friends was slightly jealous of Kara and the attention she was getting. They would warn her that her fans only supported her because it looked good for the war efforts that a fire bender was in the running to be winner of the tournament and it was somewhat as a distraction from the news of the poor rule of King Jardine and the corruption scandals that had hit the palace in the recent years.

A week after the announcement of the finalists, they were scheduled for a live interview. Kara was daunted by the task of talking about her past to tonnes of reporters and officials especially since she was eager to keep her identity secret and not let anyone stumble on the fact that she was not who she claimed to be. The finalist were sat down in a room where they were asked to wait for their turn to go up to the stage room to commence their interview. The first person was Aaron and the room was quiet for a while after he left. Turning to Kara, Cayon started," I see that Aaron has competition. I am Cayon. I should let you know, Kara, that the company leaders chose you as a finalist in a more resounding vote than Aaron's. In case you don't know what that means; you are the favourite to win this competition.

Kara smiled meekly. As she heard what Cayon had to say, the gravity of the situation struck her. Everyone in the city would watch her career with vested interest now that she was a celebrity in her own right. Soon she was called up to the stage room as it was time for her interview. As she was introduced, a round of applause arose from the crowd that had gathered in the stage room. She walked out calmly with a sweet smile. She sat down meanwhile composing herself for the interview ahead. She could see the King and several of his court members seated in the front row. She realised that she was now under pressure to perform with such a royal entourage present.

"Now Kara, you are currently the favourite for the tournament although you are the newcomer in the Company. Are you honoured to be chosen?" started the reporter. "I am honoured that the Company Leaders think me worthy of the competition and even more honoured that the people of Ba Sing Se consider me a serious contender in this race," replied the avatar. The reporter comtinued "Do you think the other competitors are worthy in yo ur point of vieW, Kara?""Well, I came here with 3 other friends and I believe them to be worthy competitors or even potentially victors in this competition. Thus I think that the selection was not done fairly. I believe that they should have been chosen and they are mo re worthy competitors" replied Kara. "Kara, that was not the question, but now that you mention it do you think the system works then?" asked the reporter, taking advantage of the situation for a political angle on the tournament.

The King's face turned bright red. A silence fell over the royal entourage as Kara began with her reply, "I believe my friends should be in the competition that's all." No one in Ba Sing Se had dared spoken out against the king. All the competitors had skimmed over political questions while Kara had blatantly taken a stance on the system that King Jardine was running. This was a bold move and a foolish one. King Jardine was not one to let bygones be bygones.

Soon after the tournament the four friends found themselves in each other's company once more. "Kara, that was awfully unwise of you to speak out against the system in Ba Sing Se," started Mo in an attempt to hush her Friend from exposing her thoughts to the wider public. "The King is not ruling fairly and there is nothing wrong with exposing that fact." replied the vexed avatar. "We have a job to do Kara. Try not to antagonise the King," said Mo. "The King is s fraud and there is nothing wrong with exposing that," said Kara. "Not at the cost of our lives," replied Mo.

The conversation ended there. The four went to bed with the competition taking place the next day. Something didn't feel right and it was the same feeling four all four.


End file.
